Thrive
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: another weird tital! my twist on America's Closet Clearout (or whatever it's called.) basically Great Britain finding little America and how everything unfolded from there. Not Yaoi! Family love only. one swear word, little violence and plenty of fluff. enjoy and R


Hello, I know I haven't uploaded in such a long time, i've had serious writers block and I mean serious!

Anyway, at Christmas I received a lot of Hetalia stuff and it has kinda made my obsession worse, so while I was watching 'America's Closet Clearout' or whatever that section is called (it always makes me choke up) I had the urge to write my own twist.

And here it is, written in seven hours and for once not Yaoi (I know shocking!)

A/N: the names for Scotland, Ireland, Wales and Isle of Man are genuine names from those countries.

Sorry for any mistakes found, I really did try this time so enjoy and please review, they make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or even the basic storyline

HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia Hetalia

England was at its greatest.

All over the world it was known as Great Britain, he was in charge of nearly half the world, nearly the richest country and the envy of many.

Arthur Kirkland was the very form of Great Britain, he travelled everywhere now he was big enough, the Church was still his boss but Arthur knew how to run things.

Despite being Great, Arthur was still quite a small country and person, small but powerful, his hair was the colour of the English sun whenever it made an appearance and his big green eyes were identical to the mass of rolling hills and fields in the countryside.

The greenness of his eyes was shared with his close neighbours Osgar, red headed Scotland, Shamus, alcohol loving Ireland, Angwyn, sheep enthusiast Wales and little known Fintan, little Isle of Man.

Even with so many siblings Arthur stood above them all.

Arthur stood on the bow of his old pirate ship, The Shiny Star, the large wooden ship once filled with treasure and riches it was now filled with British soldiers, ready to explore the 'New World' that someone had recently discovered; the small blond furrowed his slightly fuzzy eyebrows, he wasn't too sure about exploring new worlds, he liked places that were already explored, it meant less work.

"you see anything Sir?" a sailor asked in a shout.

Casting his green eyes across the spotless, calm water, not a single thing in sight, even the fish weren't out this far in the ocean.

"not yet." Arthur murmured, checking his compass.

They were at sea for another couple of weeks before land came into view, a mass of green that was mostly untouched, trees growing towards the sky and long stretches of golden beaches.

Arthur was quite impressed, the country was really quite beautiful and a bubble of excitement swelled in the blond's gut.

The mass of sailors and soldiers filed onto the fine sand of the beach they docked on, their feet sinking into it instantly, Arthur felt hot in his military coat; it was much hotter on this country than back in England but his British pride stopped him from taking it off.

"what now Sir?" one of his men saluted, shortly followed by the rest of them.

Arthur looked over his men, all in stiff blue, high collared coats with red and white sashes, their pale faces waiting eagerly for instructions.

Standing tall small Great Britain adjusted his coat, "split into groups and search for life and resources." he instructed firmly.

"Sir!" Great Britain's forces saluted and split off as instructed.

Arthur was left by himself on the beach but felt content non the less; before the Nordic invasion, when he had been very little and young, Arthur had been alone, isolated by the sea and gripped by superstition Arthur only really had contact with Francis but he was an arrogant frog whom the smaller blond wanted little to do with.

Soon Arthur was walking through a pretty woodland area, it was different to the ones in England but only to a true Englishman, the trees were different kinds, animals and birds different breeds, weather completely different and it was all starting to make Arthur homesick.

Suddenly the trees disappeared, instead replaced with huge rolling fields of flowers and gentler creatures, it took Arthur's breath away for a moment as he took the whole scene in.

Arthur walked slowly through the field, fingers just brushing the taller grass blades and flowers, enjoying the warm sun of his face and the pristine silence all around him.

"who are you?" a small voice suddenly broke through Arthur's silence.

Startled Arthur looked round, trying to find the owner of the voice, "hello?" the blond called looking around more.

"who are you?" the voice asked again.

Arthur finally located the little voice; hidden in a mass of long grass was a boy toddler, no older than four, in a bright white nightgown with a blue ribbon to match his blue eyes and a mess of golden blond hair. The little boy was clutching a small black and white rabbit.

"who are you?" the little one asked once again, his massive blue eyes filled with curiousness and innocence.

Arthur knelt beside the little one, flattening the grass beneath him, "i am Arthur. Ruling child of Great Britain." the blond told the tiny blond, "and what is your name?" he enquired gently.

"i am America." the little one hummed softly.

"well you must have a proper name." Arthur laughed lightly, picking a small white flower and twirling it between his fingers.

There was a funny looking frown on the chibi's chubby little face, it almost looked painful, "no." the child suddenly huffed.

Letting the rabbit eat the flower he had been holding Arthur looked the little one over again, "looks like a little elf." Arthur chuckled to himself, "i suppose I could name you." he mused.

The boy's face lit up instantly, the rabbit jumping from his arms and stood so they were the same eye level, "really!"

Arthur couldn't help but ruffle the blond hair of the child, "hmm, how about Alfred." he suggested, "Alfred Jones."

a chime of laughter escaped little Alfred, he clapped happily and flung himself at Arthur, "thank you, thank you, thank you." the little one cheered happily.

At first Arthur wasn't too sure what to do; Scotland and Wales were slightly older than he was, while Ireland and the Isle of Man were so far away Arthur hadn't really seen them even when they had been tiny.

Arthur finally hugged the little boy to him, feeling a nice warm sensation creep into his chest, something he hadn't felt before but he really like it.

"i'll look after you Alfred." Arthur promised.

Very soon little Alfred fell asleep in Arthur's arms, the sun began to set, turning the sky pink, yellow and orange and the wind picking up slightly.

Walking back to the beach The Shiny Star was docked at Arthur saw all his men making camp for the night, only small fires, obviously glad for the warmer weather but not the strange food they had found on their travels.

Shifting Alfred in his arms Arthur lifted his chin high and walked past him men, slight whispers followed but the blond paid no heed; aboard the ship it was deserted, just one lone sailor in the Crow's Nest keeping look out.

Arthur lay the little one in his king size bed, Alfred looked so small and helpless in such a large space, smiling the blond went over to his grand desk and lit a single candle; quickly moving the map and compass out of his way Arthur pulled out a clean piece of parchment, quill and ink bottle.

_Dear Priest,_

_after weeks on the vast ocean we finally came to dock on a new country._

_My men have found many new things on their search, new vegetation, animals and even more interesting things that I intend to bring back._

_On my own travels I have discovered the little country; he calls himself America and is still very tiny, I very much hope to take him under my wing._

_I will stay here until he is big enough to fend for himself, I am more than sure that little America will thrive quickly so I shouldn't be more than a couple of years._

_Take care of Shamus, I know he is very impressionable._

_Kind Regards_

_God Bless_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Arthur signed his name with a flourish, sealing it with red wax and stamping the British flag he handed it to the specially trained pigeon and sent it out of the window, back towards England.

The short blond thought about send letters to Osgar, Shamus, Angwyn and Fintan, telling his siblings about the tiny country he had found but realised he didn't have another messenger pigeon so he would simply have to wait until he received the reply from the Priest.

Finally the sky was completely dark, the moonlight was bright, casting a calmly glow over the men still camping on the beach and Arthur's cabin room was still only illuminated by the single candle he had lit at dusk; the shorter blond had remained at his desk since sending his letter, pouring over parchment after parchment he should have read on the journey but had found more joy in staring at the calm ocean.

Arthur sighed deeply, rubbing his tired eyes he finally blew the candle out, plunging his cabin into darkness and stripped of his English garb.

Stood in nothing but a long white, loose tunic Arthur pulled back the feather stuffed quilt on his bed, revelling tiny Alfred who was still curled up in the middle of the bed; scooping up the sleeping child the short blond snuggled into the down pillows with little America cuddling into his chest.

For a while Arthur lay in bed, looking at the moon through the single round window in his cabin, the full moon spilling into the room, just feeling Alfred's gentle breaths on his skin.

Arthur couldn't help but twirl Alfred's little hair curl, smiling a little the Brit was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of waves crashing against the back of his ship and Alfred's soft breaths.

"wake up Artie!" was the only warning Arthur got before cute, tiny little Alfred jumped on his stomach.

The short blond made a very ungentlemanly noise, sitting up Arthur rubbed his tired eyes; the sun was up, just barely, and it seemed much warmer than the previous day.

Arthur was confronted by Alfred sitting quite happily in his lap, a massive grin on his chubby face, his blue eyes shining, "wake up!" he cheered again.

Laughing tiredly Arthur patted the little golden blond head, "calm down little man." he hummed softly.

Alfred suddenly jumped off the bed and was across the room in a second, "look what I found!" the tiny blond shouted happily, flinging Arthur's wardrobe door open and jumping inside.

"come out of there." Arthur snapped lightly, untangling himself from the duvet the short blond rushed across the room, "what have you gotten into?"

to his surprise he saw Alfred sitting on the bottom of the wardrobe wearing Arthur's old pirate hat, long plum feather and all; the Brit had always been meaning to throw away his old uniform from his pirating days but had never had the nerve to do so.

"come out of there Alfred, there's nothing interesting in there." Arthur told the little one kindly, picking him up.

Sitting Alfred back on the bed the short blond began getting dressed; as he finished doing up his final button on his smart jacket the messenger pigeon tapped on the window.

_Dear Arthur_

_I am unhappy to hear that you are staying away for so long, in such an unholy place but I have every faith that you would be able to turn it around._

_I look forward to the items you will bring back from an untouched part of God's world._

_As for this little country you have found make sure he follows the ways of the Church, the way you yourself were brought up._

_Be quick, sensible and remember that with God's love anything is possible._

_God Bless_

_Priest_

Sighing Arthur slipped the letter into the top draw of his desk, with the other letters the Priest had sent him during the many journeys the short blond had been on during the years.

"let's go out!" Alfred suddenly shouted from the bed.

Sitting Alfred on his shoulders Arthur made his way back onto American soil, his men still loitered around the beach and woodland.

Arthur cleared his throat, "gather your things men and all the spoils you have salvaged, you are all going back to Great Britain." he informed his men in a strong voice.

There were some confused looks between the men until one of his officers spoke up, "are you staying here Sir?"

"yes, I am. America needs to thrive and I intend to be the one to take charge of him." Arthur said and felt Alfred shift slightly.

And so that's what happened, The Shiny Star went back to England filled with wonders that they had found round America, while Arthur stayed with tiny Alfred.

Arthur built a small town, soon another ship arrived with people who wished to live in the newly found America, he also built a mansion for Alfred and him to live him peacefully.

Of course he couldn't stop gloating to his siblings back home about little Alfred and how much he loved the tiny boy and how much Alfred looked up to him.

After getting back a reply from each of his siblings Arthur decided the have a full gloat at Francis, who had constantly made fun of Arthur when he was younger, so he wrote a very boasting letter to the older blond.

_Dear Francis the Frog_

_unlike you, who has stayed in the same garlic smelling rut for many years, I have been and conquered many other countries and I have found a new country that wishes for me to be his mentor._

_An innocent little thing that you could never get your hands on because he loves me and looks up to me._

_I hope you are enjoying your sad little country and your flowery pants while I am here nurturing a new country._

_Suck it Frenchy_

_Yours Superiorly_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Arthur couldn't hold back the laugh when he sent the letter to Francis, unfortunately he did not foresee the older Frenchman coming over to annoy him.

"Bonjour mon petite blond!" Francis shouted gleefully from his white painted ship.

Arthur groaned loudly from where he was sitting with Alfred, even from as far away as the field they were both sat in the short blond could hear the stupid Francis.

"who's that Artie?" Alfred asked innocently.

Letting out a long breath Arthur forced a smile, "just an idiot." he sighed.

When Arthur and Alfred got to the beach it was filled with Frenchmen, dressed flamboyantly and drinking wine.

"what do you want frog?" Arthur asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Alfred clung to his leg, peeking round to get looks at the people who were invading his homeland and was terrified when a taller blond dressed in loose purples and blue bounced up to Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"i got your letter!" Francis sang.

Arthur felt like all the air was being squeezed out of him as he was being attacked by the Frenchman, "let me go you bloody twit." he growled out.

With a pout Francis released the Brit and it took a long time for Arthur to straighten his uniform out again, the older blond grinning at him like a fool, his purple eyes suddenly finding a cowering Alfred.

"Ah! Dis is America!" Francis cheered, throwing his arms out and scooping Alfred up, "oh, he iz soooooo cute!"

Horrified Arthur tried to rescue his charge from the mad Frenchman but Francis began twirling around and sprouting stuff about being a flower in the breeze, the short blond could hear poor Alfred whimpering.

"let him go right now!" Arthur shouted, brandishing his musket at Francis and had every intention in shooting him if he didn't release Alfred.

Francis stopped spinning, looking slightly shocked, "why? What iz the matter?" he asked faux innocently, still clutching the little one to him.

"i said let him go! Or I will shoot you." Arthur snarled, re-aiming his gun.

There were several moments of silence then very slowly Francis placed little Alfred on the ground, even though he was relieved Arthur didn't take his aim away from Francis, he expected his young charge to come back to him and hide, not run away.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted after the little boy as he quickly became a white dot; anger bubbled in his stomach at Francis, "you stupid frog!" he snapped and whacked the older blond hard over the head with the butt of his musket.

After that Arthur went looking for Alfred, he went all through the woodland, field and village, he went so far that he came to another beach but still no Alfred.

Frustrated and disappointed Arthur finally went home to the mansion when it was dark, angry to still see Francis's ship docked on the beach but even angrier when he found the older blond sitting in his living room with a glass of red wine.

"did yo' find the petite one?" Francis asked not looking a least bit worried.

Holding back his anger Arthur sat opposite his French neighbour, "no, I did not." he ground out as calmly as possible.

"he will turn up." Francis hummed and downed his wine.

Although Arthur had only been in Francis's company for a few moments he wanted to be as far away as possible; standing and ignoring his tea Arthur left the room as quickly as possible.

Arthur paused for a moment at the front door, debating whether or not to go back out to look for little Alfred but rationalised that it was much too dark to see anything.

Trudging upstairs Arthur couldn't stop himself from going into Alfred's room, half hoping the little blond would be all curled up in bed with his rabbit teddy, but the room was empty of life.

Sadness and guilt lay heavily on Arthur's heart, knowing that if he hadn't gotten so angry then he wouldn't have scared his charge away.

Arthur didn't even bother to light any candles in his own room, or even fold his clothes, just left a trail of clothing in his wake and shut the curtains with a massive sigh.

The Brit didn't want to leave Alfred out there by himself in the dark because he was bound to be scared but it wouldn't do either of them any good to be wondering around in the dark.

Arthur stripped back duvet and climbed in, only to feel another body already in his bed; with a shout the short blond shot back out of bed, thinking Francis had snuck into his bed when he wasn't looking.

Lighting several candles at once to get as much light as possible, he also had his hand on the handle to a draw where is small shot gun was but when his eyes adjusted to the sudden light Arthur nearly dropped the candle he had been holding.

Looking sleepy, and a little scared, Alfred sat in the mound of duvet, a few grass stains on his light brown shorts and blue shirt.

"Alfred." Arthur breathed in relief, placing the candle down but not moving, not wanting to scare the little one.

"are you still angry?" Alfred whispered, picking at the pillow.

Arthur's whole being softened, he knelt at the bedside, smiling softly, "no." he said softly but firmly, "did you come straight back here?"

the small blond tried to huddle back into the covers, not answering but Arthur didn't mind, Alfred was safe and that is all that mattered.

Smiling softly Arthur climbed back into bed, "as long as you're safe." the short blond whispered and kissed Alfred's golden head.

"i'm sorry I ran away." Alfred muttered, tugging on his curl.

Arthur scooped his little charge into a hug, planting more kisses on him, "i'm sorry too."

the pair fell asleep hugging each other.

Francis came and went for the next couple of years, each time went home beaten by Arthur and finally went off else where for a country to take over.

Without other interruptions Alfred thrived in the environment Arthur provided, with plenty of food, proper education from both Bible and literature and as much love as he could offer.

Alfred had grown into a very energetic boy who enjoyed running around the village and fields and playing the occasional prank on Arthur but he always knew his limits.

It was a chilly day when The Shiny Star suddenly docked on the beach, wrapped up Arthur went out to meet the appointed captain, Alfred clinging to his hand tightly.

"what is going on?" Arthur asked with a frown.

The captain straightened his coat, "you are required back in Great Britain." he informed the short blond.

Arthur was startled at first, normally the Priest sent for him and he had only been over in America for a few years, with Alfred now being eight.

"we should leave as soon as possible." the captain added.

Alfred tightened his grip on his guardian's hand, the short blond felt worry swell in his being, "you wish to leave now?" Arthur asked calmly.

"if tomorrow is better then we will leave then." the bland looking captain said.

Arthur took his young charge back to their mansion, an uncomfortable silence between them, he led the little blond into the living room and sat him down by the fire.

"listen Alfred, I have to go back to England." Arthur said softly, kneeling close to Alfred, "and you have to stay here."

Alfred gasped loudly, a look of hurt evident in his massive blue eyes, "but, but you can't leave me here by myself!" he protested.

Sighing Arthur ran a hand through his blond hair, "you are a big boy now Alfred and I'll come back often to visit you." the blond reassured Alfred.

The younger blond's eyes filled with tears, the fat crystals quickly spilling out, "but you can't leave!" Alfred sobbed and flung himself at Arthur.

Arthur patted his charge gently on the head, rubbing his back soothingly, "calm down Alfred, I'll be back before you know it." he promised.

That night Alfred slept in Arthur's bed, waking every-so-often in whimpers but quickly settled back down; in the morning Arthur had most of his bags packed onto the ship, taking charge as captain once again and went back to say a final goodbye to Alfred, who was sulking back in the mansion.

"i'm leaving now Alfred. Be good while I'm gone." Arthur said softly, trying to stop his own tears.

Alfred was sat unhappily on the stairs, looking ready to burst into tears again, "i don't want you to leave." the little blond snapped.

Smiling sadly Arthur opened the door, "see you soon Alfred." he said.

"no!" Alfred shouted and threw himself at his guardian, "you can't leave! I'm still small, bad things could happen while you're away." he cried, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, "what'll I do without you?"

leaning down Arthur placed a firm kiss on Alfred's forehead, "you be a big boy. Thrive and grow while I'm gone."

and with that Arthur left the mansion, boarded his ship and left America; he kept his eyes on the mansion he had built for as long as it was in sight, just making out the figure of Alfred in the doorway.

Great Britain wasn't in ruins when Arthur returned, not very much of anything had changed when Arthur looked at the bigger picture

still Arthur went about his business, he missed Alfred a lot more than he thought he would, he kept remembering the little blond's sad face and so to make himself feel a little better he decided to take Alfred something when he next went to see him.

The short blond was very good at making things so he made several wooden soldiers, each hand crafted and painted uniquely and with their very own box.

"now, where is that glue." Arthur mused, looking around his room for the last thing he needed to put the box together.

Finally spotting it on top of the wardrobe Arthur had to stand on his dressing table to be able to get to it, standing on his tiptoes the short blond tried to grab the pot of glue but he knocked it with his fingers, pushing it further away from him; shuffling forwards slightly Arthur suddenly felt the solid dresser vanish from underneath him.

The next thing Arthur knew he was on the floor and his wrist was in a lot of pain; whimpering in pain the short blond got back to his feet, wondering how long he had blacked out for, clutching his wrist carefully Arthur bandaged himself up, hoping the pain would get away soon.

The only slight luck on the short blond's part was that the glue pot had fallen down too due to the wardrobe shifting suddenly.

Arthur managed to finish the box with one hand, hoping Alfred like the gift.

The village Arthur had helped build was bigger when he returned to America, he was greeted with smiles but the only person he wanted to see was Alfred.

"hello? Alfred?" Arthur called into the mansion, trying to hold onto the wooden box with one hand, while his other was still in a sling.

"Artie!" called an excited voice and then the Brit was tackled around the waist.

Luckily the box didn't tumbled from his arm, "you look well Alfred." Arthur cooed gently, placing the box down to hug his young charge.

Alfred had got a little bigger, his hair still golden, eyes still big and blue but he had lost some of his baby fat.

"this is for you." Arthur told the smaller blond and handed him the box.

Alfred gushed happily over his gift, loving the unique faces on the soldiers and the care put into the box, his eyes shining; Arthur didn't tell his charge about his injury.

The pair spent a lot of time together but all too soon Arthur had to return to England, but days before he was set to leave they received a visit from Francis.

Purposefully leaving his musket back at the mansion Arthur and Alfred went to meet Francis by one of the lakes near to the village.

"what's going on frog?" Arthur asked jokingly, enjoying the colour rush to Francis's face.

"Bonjour Alfred!" Francis ignored Arthur, as usual, and addressed his smaller blond.

Frowning Alfred promptly ignored the Frenchman, knowing that he always purposefully annoyed his guardian and made him angry just for his own amusement.

"i have something to show you both!" Francis sang and stepped aside.

Behind him was a boy a little younger than Alfred but the same golden blond hair and big blue eyes; dressed in French flamboyant clothing the little boy looked shy and uncomfortable, clutching a huge white bear teddy to him.

"Dis is Matthew." Francis announced and a heavy blush covered the little boy's cheeks.

Alfred wasted no time in bounded up to the slightly smaller blond, "hi, I'm Alfred F Jones!" he introduced himself loudly and shook little Matthew's hand vigorously.

Alfred had added the F to his name over the summer, insisting it mean 'Fantastic', even sometimes 'Famous' because that was what he was going to be one day.

"ah, I'm M-Matthew." Matthew's voice was just above a whisper, instantly curling nervously into himself.

Arthur turned to the Frenchman next to him, "where did you kidnap him?" he asked firmly.

"you hurt me!" Francis said dramatically, "i found him far up that way." he pointed in a far direction, "up in a place he called Canada and took 'im under my wing." he looked overly proud of himself.

Rolling his green eyes Arthur looked at Alfred and Matthew playing, well more Alfred trying to get the little blond to play, "poor little thing." Arthur mused to himself.

Arthur stayed an extra couple of days to over see Alfred and Matthew playing, not trusting Francis with two young children but soon he had to go home; Alfred cried once again as his guardian boarded his ship and left.

Like before Arthur promised to return shortly.

Over the next couple of years Arthur visited his charge often, always bringing gifts but never able to stay for long; soon America had become quite a big country, more and more people had appeared, history was beginning to write itself for a great nation.

Now Alfred was no long a little child that cried whenever Arthur left after a visit, he was a teenager who needed straightening out.

"i brought you something." Arthur said when he visited one summer.

Alfred opened the box and pulled out the smart suit his guardian had brought him; he crinkled his nose slightly, the younger blond preferred the previous gifts he had been brought.

"what's it for?" Alfred asked, running the tie through his fingers.

Arthur sighed, "a gentleman isn't properly dressed until he wears a suit." he informed the young blond.

"what's wrong with my clothes?" Alfred inquired looking down at his clothing.

With a frown Arthur looked his charge over, when Alfred had been younger the Brit had dressed him smartly but now he wasn't there the young blond had taken to wearing things until they fell apart, covered in rips and dirt.

"dressing like a pauper is no longer in style." Arthur informed him slightly coldly, "i won't be seen with you if you continue to dress as you do." he added sharply.

Back home Great Britain was having trouble with their royalty, a lot of the pressure falling on Arthur to sort it out and it was showing its strain.

Alfred looked a little hurt to be talked to in such a way, of course he knew about Arthur's temper, on several occasions he had seen and heard it around Francis or even some of the villagers but never had it been directed at Alfred.

Pouting the younger blond put the suit on, it was fitted, stiff and very much like the suits Arthur constantly wore; it felt wrong to wear it, the image in his mirror was not the person Alfred knew.

"i guess I could wear it on special occasions." Alfred huffed finally, tugging on the itchy shirt collar.

Arthur crossed his arms angrily, "nonsense, you look like a proper member of society now." he told his charge firmly.

That night, after Arthur had gone to bed, Alfred sat by the fire in his new suit, remembering times when he would fall asleep on Arthur's lap after a long day, his guardian filling his young head with fairy stories.

Alfred missed his younger years with Arthur, when things were less stressful and the older blond was less firm and snappy with him with no explanation why.

Once again Matthew came to visit a couple of days before Arthur was set to leave, Alfred's little brother was also given a crisp suit and wore it without any complaints, obviously glad to be out of the clothes Francis made him wear.

"have a safe journey." Alfred said as he saw Arthur to The Shiny Star.

Long gone where the days where Alfred stood at the front door of the mansion with tears in his eyes, watching the ship sail slowly away.

Arthur turned to his young charge, dread building in his soul, so many things were going wrong in England he doubted he would see Alfred for a while; with a sad smile Arthur hugged the younger blond tightly. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

Placing a light kiss on Alfred's forehead Arthur offered a kind smile, "be good while I'm gone Alfred." he said softly, straightening Alfred's tie.

Standing on the beach Alfred waved The Shiny Star away, hoping his guardian would be in a better mood the next time he visited.

But Arthur didn't visit. His guardian wrote several letters, making excuses about not visiting, Alfred treasured every letter sent, soon realising that there would be no more gifts and no more visits from Arthur.

Even Francis and Matthew rarely visited but Alfred supposed it all came with getting older and becoming a bigger country.

However every time Alfred sent a letter to Arthur telling him what he was going to do something with America he always received one back filled with doubt and judgement, sometimes even forbidding him from doing what he wanted.

After many years Alfred came to a definite decision; America needed to be independent.

Sitting at the hand-crafted desk Alfred was surrounded by tons of crumpled up pieces of paper, each and every one a failed letter to Arthur, telling him about the independence he wanted but with each letter it made him sound like a child throwing a tantrum.

Sighing Alfred decided to give it one more go before he retired for the night.

_Dear Arthur_

_my guardian_

_my friend_

_my brother_

_you have done so much for me over these years, looking after me and protecting my from other countries that wanted to hurt me._

_But now the time has come for me to have my independence._

_I am very grateful for everything you gave to me, you helped mould me but I can survive on my own now, I am now longer a child._

_You have taught me how to manage my country and I can handle it on my own now._

_Please, my blessed guardian, grant me my independence._

_Your faithful charge_

_Alfred F Jones_

Deciding what he had penned was going to be the best he could come up with no matter how many times he rewrote it so he quickly sealed it and sent it away, already eagerly awaiting Arthur's reply.

Alfred was surprised to receive a letter barley two days later, overly excited the blond ripped the envelope open and read the letter within.

_I cannot allow independence._

_There will be nothing else to discuss._

That was it, no kind regards or name signed with a loving flourish, nearly all of Arthur's letters were filled with news, stories and kind words.

It was starting to get frustrating; independence was something he needed, something that would help him thrive and that was something Arthur always insisted on.

_Arthur_

_I am done with calm words and beating around the bush, I will have my independence._

_If you will not give it to me willingly then I will take it forcefully by war._

_You should know better than to underestimate my strength and wills._

_I wished it would not come to war but you have left me with little choice._

_Alfred F Jones_

Several weeks later the British soldiers arrived, not on the Shiny Star, and the Battle of Independence began; it was a long and cold war, plunging America in darkness and violence.

Many soldiers died on both sides, young Alfred watched many of them fall, saddened that everything had come to war.

Alfred had yet to see Arthur in the war, of course The Shiny Star never showed itself on the beach, only more soldiers sent to die.

Years past and the war still hadn't ended but Arthur had finally shown himself in the war, taking charge and ending many lives along the way.

Finally the day came where Alfred faced Arthur; the once green field covered in flowers where Arthur had found the tiny Alfred was now nothing but mud, the rain was heavy, soaking the remaining American soldiers instantly.

Arthur had no army left, they had either died or retreated but he stood tall and defiant; everything had gone wrong in England, countries lost from Great Britain's power, his people were hungry and his country nearly in ruins.

America and Alfred were some of the last remaining shining jewel in the British crown and Arthur would be dammed if he was going to let him go so easily.

"let me have my independence Arthur!" Alfred called through the rain, "that's all I ask."

Arthur seemed out of breath, clutching the same musket he had once used to protect Alfred with, "i will never allow it!" the older blond snarled back.

"then this will continue." Alfred threatened.

Without a word Arthur suddenly rushed at Alfred, musket raised, heading right for his once young charge; Alfred managed to block the sharp end with his own heavy ended musket, unable to take his eyes away from Arthur's dull green eyes, once so full of life.

Alfred's musket flew through the rain and landed with a heavy splat in the mud, the younger blond heard his army of men raise their own muskets, ready to fire when instructed.

Arthur trained his shaking musket over Alfred's heart, finger on the trigger, "you're a fool Alfred. A selfish fool." the Brit ground out.

Staying calm Alfred took a breath, "i'm not the one being selfish. Just give this up." he tried to be rational.

"Never!" Arthur shouted, straightening his gun.

There was a pause, Alfred wondering if his old guardian would actually kill him, he got his answer when the musket fell at his feet, along with its owner.

"why do you have to be so difficult?" Arthur sobbed out.

Sadness clenched Alfred's heart, sobbing at his feet was the man who had raised him, taught him everything about being a gentlemen, about being a great country and how to love and now he was crumpled at his feet, not even half the man he used to be.

"what happened to you?" Alfred finally spoke, trying with all his might to keep from crying, "you used to be so great."

The American army left the fallen Great Britain where he was till the rain stopped, three days later; Alfred walked back to the field to still see the hunched figure of Arthur, his military uniform still soaked through and caked in mud, his face ashen and eyes blank.

"Artie?" Alfred said softly.

Arthur flinched visibly; some stupid part of Alfred hoped that their friendship hadn't been ruined by the war.

Draping a lost British flag over his old mentor Alfred stood silently over the older blond, until finally Arthur stood on shaky legs, turning his dull eyes on the younger blond.

"enjoy your independence." Arthur croaked out and slowly shuffled away.

Alfred stood deathly still, a huge part of him wanted to shout after Arthur, to beg for no bad feelings, to come back to the mansion the Brit had built to keep them warm and safe, to show him that under his long coat he was wearing the suit he had been given.

But he held back, clutching his heart painfully, remembering a story Arthur had told him about a war he had been in and their relationship with the country had never been the same.

Years past and America grew stronger and stronger, settling further and further into the country, coming to the border of Canada, where Matthew for once put his foot down about being invaded by his older brother.

However Alfred never moved from the mansion that had been built for him and found that every time he opened the door he looked out over the ocean, hoping, wishing, that he would see The Shiny Star docked there with Arthur standing in the soft sand with a massive grin.

Alfred caught up with all the news from England, all he had missed while he had been growing as a country, about the plague, the fire in London, witch hunts and finally loosing nearly all of the countries they had power over.

Alfred felt sad that Arthur had gone through it all without letting onto any of it when he visited his young charge and finally understood why he was so tense and stressed the very last time he had visited.

When WW2 happened and a message for help was sent from Britain Alfred immediately agreed, wanting to see Arthur again, to patch things up and make things right again but their paths never crossed.

Despite not seeing each other during the war Alfred could feel that things were slightly better between America and Great Britain and they got even better when a letter arrived.

_Dear Alfred_

_I hope you are well in yourself, I know that America is thriving and doing very well._

_I must confess I was surprised to hear that you came to help us in WW2, it was very kind of you and I am sad that we did not have the chance to meet._

_I am not sure if you have heard but my allies have been whittled to the bare minimum, Britain is not ruling over anyone but ourselves and I suppose that is how the world should be._

_Anyway, I am writing to you because I will be holding a meeting of my allies in my London home in a weeks time and I was hoping you would also attend._

_Russia, China, Canada and France will also be there._

_I hope you will attend._

_Be good until I see you_

_My Regards_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred couldn't stop the grin that broke out onto his face, there were the kind words and the flourished name, things were looking up.

Looking at himself in the mirror a few days before the meeting Alfred thought about wearing a suit, his first had been packed in a box after the last day he had seen Arthur.

Finally Alfred settled on his aviator jacket and stone wash jeans, certainly not the uniform Arthur would approve of but they were no longer guardian and charge, they were allies.

Alfred landed his plane close to Arthur's home, identical to the one he had built in America, and knocked on the massive oak door; a sour looking butler answered the door and lead him into the large living room where he was immediately attacked by Francis.

"Oh, mon petite one, you hav' grown so much!" Francis gushed, gripped Alfred tightly around the chest.

"hello Alfred." Matthew greeted very softly.

China, a long haired explorer called Wang, nodded in his direction but said nothing and sipped his tea.

A slightly creepy looking man with white hair and dark pink eyes offered Alfred a creepily calm smile, "hullo, I am Ivan." he said with a thick Russian accent and the younger blond had never felt more uncomfortable around someone.

Suddenly the door opened, "put him down Francis. I need as many allies as I can get."

Alfred's heart swelled to bursting at the sound of the voice, finally being released by the mad Frenchman he finally got a proper look at his old guardian; the vivid colour of his eyes was back, his blond hair in tamed spikes, eyebrows slightly more bushy and dressed in a stiff green military uniform with several badges.

All in all he looked well and happier than the last time they had been face to face.

Quickly pulling himself together Alfred had to make it seem like he hadn't missed Arthur as much as he had, "hey dude! Long time no see." he said loudly, pushing out all emotions, "you look well." he patted Arthur quick roughly on the back, nearly spilling the tray of tea in the shorter blond's hands.

The meeting went well, they each signed an alliance before retiring to bed, the sound around Alfred reminded him of when America was just starting out; calm and soothing.

At three in the morning Alfred found himself suddenly awake, the room he was in had an American flag hung above the fireplace, courtesy of Arthur before anyone arrived.

Alfred was a little annoyed that he was awake, even more annoyed about how arrogant he had acted around Arthur, showing off more than anything, wanting to prove how well he had done and trying not to make too much eye contact with the shorter blond encase the light in the green eyes had dimmed.

Pulling on his dressing gown, a bald eagle embroidered on the back, he decided to go get a cup of hot coco to hopefully lull himself back to sleep.

However when he got downstairs he heard the faint sound of music, firelight spilling from the side Study, peering in Alfred saw someone relaxing in a chair with a glass of brown liquid by the blazing fire.

"don't loiter Alfred. It's very ungentlemanly." Came Arthur's voice.

Blushing hotly Alfred shuffled into the hot room, sitting in the chair beside the shorter blond, only separated by a small table with a big bottle of the brown liquid, he still couldn't make eye contact, he heard a clinking and liquid splashing, "here." Arthur said.

Arthur handed Alfred an identical glass to his own, the liquid was strong and burnt Alfred's throat when he swallowed; the pair sat in silence.

"you have done very well for yourself." Arthur broke the silence with a thoughtful smile and downed the rest of his glass.

Placing his glass down, most of the liquid still inside, "yeah, I guess I have." Alfred replied, all boasting gone from his voice.

The silence came back, Arthur poured another drink, downing it in one go, "i'm sorry for the war." Arthur suddenly said, the alcohol obviously taking effect.

"it's okay." Alfred shrugged, he didn't want to talk about the war.

"no, no, its not okay." Arthur snapped, leaning forwards and forcing Alfred to look him in the slightly fuzzy eyes, "i was stubborn and selfish. I wanted to cling to the past." he sounded frustrated and quickly downed another drink.

"dude, maybe you should lay off the drink for a while." Alfred suggested with an uneasy laugh.

Slamming his glass down Arthur stood on uneasy legs, steadying himself on the armrest of Alfred's chair, the smell of whiskey thick on his clothing and breath, "i am really sorry. Do you, do you forgive me?" Arthur slurred slightly.

"of course dude!" Alfred said immediately, "now sit down." he stood and tried to make the shorter blond sit back down but was thrown off when a firm kiss was planted on his forehead, "Artie?"

Arthur gave a drunk smile, "i am so proud of you." he informed Alfred before stumbling backwards into his chair and falling asleep.

Alfred watched Arthur sleep for a little while, the Brit's last words hanging in the thick air, and finally everything felt comfortable, at peace and Alfred fell asleep with a smile on his face.

In the morning Arthur looked a little hungover but more than ready to get things done and didn't mention what had happened the previous night, part of Alfred thought that maybe the Brit had been more drunk than he let on and didn't remember anything.

Alfred didn't mention that night either, just knowing what Arthur really thought made the younger blond happy and wasn't about to ruin it with empty words.

The meeting lasted four days, Francis and Ivan were more than eager to leave England, complaining about food and weather, even the company and Wang had made a small fortune selling Chinese merchandise.

"have you and Artie made up?" Matthew's quite voice disturbed Alfred's packing.

"of course we have dude!" Alfred laughed, "who could refuse this face!" he gave his best smile.

Matthew smiled gently, hugging the giant bear to him like a protection barrier, "i'm glad." he whispered before going back to his room.

Alfred frowned, wondering why his little brother was being a bit weird but he shrugged it off; by the time he had finished packing he was the only guest in the house, Arthur was in the hallway reading mail.

"well, see you soon!" Alfred cheered, saluting his ex-mentor.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Arthur's lips, "be good till I see you again." he murmured.

Alfred couldn't hold back the laugh, "ain't I always." he grinned.

Finally Arthur looked up, hurt flashing in his green eyes for a milli-second before vanishing, "i meant what I said Alfred." he said softly.

"thank you Artie." Alfred said in a softer voice, "are we, you know, the same as before?" he finally asked, wanting to know where he stood with his old guardian.

Arthur used the letter opener shaped like a musket to tap his chin, "no, I don't think we are." he said firmly.

"oh." Alfred whispered sadly, his heart dropping slightly until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The short blond gave a brotherly smile, "we're better." he said as he opened the door, the crisp English air was sharp on their warm skin, "have a safe journey."

stepping outside Alfred flung his suitcase into his plane before going back to the front door, where Arthur was still standing, "see you soon Artie!" he grinned, quickly planted a sloppy kiss between fuzzy eyebrows, "i'll bring gifts next time!" he called as he ran to his plane and took off.

Arthur touched the spot Alfred had kissed, feeling happy inside, a dark place inside him that had been empty for so long was finally filled with his stupid loud Yank again.

Wiping his forehead Arthur waved at the tiny plane in the sky before closing his front door, knowing that he would be seeing Alfred very soon.

HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia Hetalia

I hope you enjoyed :-D

once again, please review

Thx!


End file.
